°¤Le temps passe et beaucoup de chose ont changé¤°
by remus-lunard
Summary: Un souhait....et...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH c est qui ce type blond dans mon lit...et pourquoi j ai de la poitrine moaaa! Parfois on fairait mieu de rester cloitrer chez soit, plutot que de raconter des anneries un soir de pleine lune sous un a


Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c est si difficile de commencer une fic quand on est dans une situation comme la mienne, j espère seulement Que je continuerais cette fic….j ai tellement d idée, on dirait un véritable puit. Un idée, comme ça qui me frappe, alors que je suis en plein cour de math après je suis mal quand la prof me demande ce qu elle pense de ce théorème. Bref comme quoi quand on commence a écrire une fic on s en sort plus, mais j assume ( c est loin d être une erreur) Et puis ça me libère l esprit….c est infaillible et ça me plait .

J'Espère qu elle va vous plaire…

Disclamair : Les personnage de cette fics appartiennent a l auteur J K Rowling sauf Cassandre.

????????????………………… ???????????

-On va bouffer ??

-Mmmmmh…..

-Oooo je vois que tu as beaucoup d appétit toi…

-Je…j ai pas très faim en ce moment…mal au ventre !

-Tu mens aussi bien que ma sœur…

-Ah ?

-Très mal !

Je levai les yeux vers la belle petite rousse qui me narguait du regard.

-Ecoute Cassandre….tu sais très bien que je suis ta copine…tu peux tout me dire !

Je baissai la tête, les pommettes rouges…je toisai du regard la salle de classe qui se vidait, à la recherche de sa silhouette.

Mon cœur cessa de battre lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur la taille fine du garçon.

Lily suivit mon regard et fit un grand sourire carnassier.

-Ahaaaaah je m en doutais bien….lâcha t elle un sourire malin accroché aux lèvres. Tu devrais faire attention….il a des airs angéliques mais n oublis pas que c est un serpentard.

-Quoi ? Mais qu est ce que tu racontes !!M écriais je presque.

-Oh ça va….tu me rejoindras après ?? Je te laisse avec ton mec…

-Hey Lily…atteeend!

Mais avant même d avoir finit ma phrase elle avait disparut par l embrasure de la porte. Il ne restait dans la salle de métamorphose que lui et quelques un de ses fameux amis.

Lily Evans était une très bonne amie, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Je la connaissais depuis maintenant deux ans…depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait été a ce moment aussi anxieuse que moi….toutes deux issues de famille moldu nous avions encore du mal a avalé que la sorcellerie existait vraiment. Nous avions alors tout de suite sympathisé. Nous avions les mêmes références, les même opinions, c était entre autre, mon double.

Nous n étions encore quand 2em années dans la grandes école de sorcellerie d Angleterre mais les années a venir promettaient d être très intéressantes. Je m étais évidement fait d autre amies et amis… Je pouvais y compter, les maraudeurs au complet, l équipe entière de quidditch des serdaigles, ainsi que des griffondors. Et la moitié des Poufsouffle. Tandis que chez les Serpentard…je ne connaissais que quelque personnes par ci par là, mais pas assez d après moi. Je voulais en connaître un en particulier.

Lucius Malfoy !

Un garçon très mignon, avec des airs froids, mais certainement très gentil au fond.

On garde toujours notre premier amour bien précieusement comme si c était un véritable trésor. Car ce nouveau sentiment était tellement fort et tellement intime qu on chercherait par tout les moyens a protéger des petites curieuses.

J avais fait mon possible pour garder ce sentiment secret, mais mon manque de discrétion m avait valu les remarques de ma meilleure amie.

Je rangeai dans un mouvement de réflexe mes affaires dans mon sac, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Salut !!

-Salut !!Répondis je machinalement sans faire attention a qui il s agissait.

-Tu ne vas pas manger ?

-'Pas faim…continuais je en cherchant désespéramment au fond de mon sac un CD qui restait coincé entre deux parchemins.

-Ah…je te dérange…

Tout a coup, je fus brutalement frapper par la réalité…cette voix. Je releva brusquement la tête et faillis m étouffer lorsque je compris que je venais d envoyer balader le beau Lucius.

-Nan, nan pas du tout…je…je ne savais pas que c était toi…excuse moi !!

Il me fit un sourire moqueur face à mon bégayement. Aussi gêné que cela aurait pu être possible je me mis à tortiller mes mains entre elles en regardant mes chaussures comme si elles avaient une réelle importances pour moi.

-J ai entendu dire que c était ton anniversaire ce soir ?

-Ou…oui..

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, non seulement il venait me parler (chose rare) mais en plus il était au courant de la date de mon anniversaire…

-On sort ce soir ?

-Comment ???ON ???Je…je…pas compris…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et planta ses yeux bleu acier dans les miens. L échange fut si intense qu il en était presque palpable. Mon souffle se coupa aussi brutalement qu il me revint lorsque mes poumons l exigèrent.

-Ce soir….a minuit dans le hall d entrer, prés des grands sabliers…12 ans, ça se fête !

Avant même que je n ai pu répondre, il avait disparut (mais c est quoi cette manie).

Je me laissa lourdement tomber sur le bout de banc et envoya mon regard se perdre sur le tableau noir.

Je devais sûrement rêver, c était impossible…le type de mes rêves venait de me donner un rancart…j avais encore du mal a y croire.

-Yaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!

Criais je comme une folle en sautant sur place. Je revins tout de suite a moi, avec la peur que qui que se soit se rende compte de la nouvelle complicité avec Lucius. Je frémissais de bonheur. J attrapa joyeusement mon sac et sortis en chantonnant de la classe.

Je rencontra bon nombre de personne dans le couloirs qui me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, je leur répondit par un grand sourire mais aucun d eux n avaient réussi a égaler le bonheur que m avait fait ressentir Lucius en quelques mots.

Mon sac sur l épaule je me dirigeais d un bon pas vers la grandes salle ou Lily devait encore être en train de se ravitailler.

-Hey toi là !

Je fis un grand sourire au son de cette voix. Je me retourna brusquement les yeux brillants d excitations. Sirius Black le fameux maraudeurs se tenait debout face a moi, les bras croisés et me scrutait de haut en bas, un petit sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres.

-Didooooooooou ! Couinais je en tapant des mains.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme signe de désespérance. Je savais pertinemment qu il ne supportait pas ce petit surnom, mais il ne se gênait pas non plus pour m appeler Cassis, surnom que je n appuyait pas non plus.

-M appel pas comme ça… feint il de grogner. Tu m as l air bien heureuse Cassis ? Non ?

Je le foudroya du regard…avait il oublié mon anniversaire ?

Sirius avait toujours était très gentil avec moi, c était un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous avions sympathisé dés la premier rencontre, il était drôle, cool, d une générosité incroyable mais son seul obstacle c est qu il était un peu rancunier sur les bords, mais toutes ces autres qualité couvraient bien ce petit défaut. Il était l ami que tout être humain avait besoin…il avait toujours été là lors d un quelconque problème. Et bien évidemment il faisait parti des maraudeurs…ces blagueurs inconsidérés, ces déconneurs délimités.

-Alors…

-Alors quoi ? Tu avais l air tellement occupé que j ai a peine osé t aborder !

-M aborder moi ? Tu m abordes maintenant ? Je dirais plutôt que tu me fonces dedans !

Il pris ce petit air sournois et posa son doigt sur son menton négligemment et pensif.

-A quoi tu penses !

-Mmmh je me demandais si j allais t offrir ton cadeau maintenant ou si il allait attendre demain pour rejoindre sa maîtresse !!

-Maimaimaimai pourquoi tu ne me le donnerais pas maintenant ? Hein ? Hein ?

-Tu ne mérites pas….tu as osé me soupçonné d avoir oublié le jour de ton anniversaire alors que tu commences a faire le décompte 8 mois a l avance en le faisant savoir a quiconque a la force de t écouter !

-C est quoi le cadeau ? Couinais je sans faire attention a ce qu il avait dit.

J avais toujours été une fille impatiente et a présent le cadeau qu il cachait maladroitement dans sa poche prenait la totalité de mon attention.

-aaaaah…

-Dimoi dimoi dimoi ! Gémis je en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu.

Il éclata de rire et finalement me jeta le cadeau rectangulaire couvert d un emballage ou des arbres perdaient leur feuilles.

-T'as gagné ma poule, vas y ouvre nous ça !

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois, que j avais déjà déballé le papier avec empressement. Je tenais entre mes doigts une boite en bois vernis, ou était gravé mon nom en lettre d or ornait de fleur bleu. Je restai bouche ouverte devant une telle œuvre. On pouvait sentir encore l odeur du bois et du nouveau. Je me demandais même si je méritais un tel objet.

Sirius avait toujours eu des idées excellentes de cadeau. Ils étaient en générales offertes pour une raison précise et chacun de ses présent avaient une histoire, une particularité et un sens…bien que je ne le voyait pas encore.

-Dydou, c est, c est…

-He mais attend ouvre le avant !

Je fus surpris de ça réponse, je ne m attendais déjà pas a ce genre de présent, mais si il y en avait un autre dedans, je ne pouvais être que plus comblé.

J ouvris précautionneusement, la boite et poussa un petit cri de surprise devant la nouvelle œuvre que j avais sous les yeux. C était une chaîne en argent ou se tenait un pendentif assez gros et ovale, d une couleur rouge sang qui faisait pensé a de la lave en fusion et encadré d un contour d argent. La pierre avait l air de vivre, car il ne cessait d y avoir des mouvement de couleur. Je restai bouche bée.

Je leva doucement les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu il me fixait avec beaucoup d insistance.

-Mais tu es un malade !criais je.

-QUOI ? Je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir !

-Et comment…mais tu es un fou je vais pas accepter ça…c est beaucoup…beaucoup trop beau !

Il fut en quelque sorte rassuré par mes dernières paroles.

-Tu mas fait peur j ai cru que ça ne te plaisait pas !

-Mais tu as dû le payer une fortune…même mes parents n auraient pas mieux choisit que toi !

-Arrête je vais rougir !

-Tiens reprend le ! Rouspétais je en lui tendant la jolie boite.

-Tu rêves, ou tu le gardes ou je le balance par la fenêtre !

Je lui lançai un regard perçant plein de sous entendu. Quelle affreux chantage, se serait un véritable crime de détruire une tel œuvre d art.

-C est bon…tu as gagné…je le garde !

-Je m en doutais bien…ah au fait…il a une fonction spécial tu sais !

Il me prit la boite des mains et l ouvrit en se mettant a coté de moi.

-La pierre devient rouge et se mélange à un noir de jet, lorsque la personne qui le porte se retrouve face a une autre qui lui fait perdre la tête.

-Comment ?

- C n'est pas compliqué, quand tu le portes et que tu te retrouves en face de l homme de tes rêves il devient aussi foncé que du sang !

Il me redonna l objet que j observa avec un certain respect, je n osais même pas le touché tellement il avait l air fragile.

-Merci…merci beaucoup Sirius c est vraiment, vraiment magnifique !chuchotais je en souriant.

Et sans prévenir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

Sirius avait encore les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, il me regardait la bouche entre ouverte, les bras longeant son corps.

-Y a…Y a pas de quoi !répondit il les joues rouges.

Je tourna les talons après lui avoir fait un derniers sourires, mais il m attrapa le bras ce qui m obligea a me retourner.

-Euuuh…tu sais Cassandre…Dit il gênait en se frottant le cou .Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir…

Je feignis de réfléchir et me rappela soudainement la véritable raison pour laquelle je sautais de joie tout a l heure.

-A mince, je peux pas ce soir, mais si tu veux on sort demain avec tout le monde !

Il eu un air dépité, mais releva brusquement la tête et me fis un sourire…et quelle sourire, on aurait dit Rogue qui se forçait a montrer les dent a quelqu'un.

-Bon et bien d accord…alors a plus tard !

Et sur ce, il partit a une tel vitesse que je n eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il avait l air aussi déçu. Peu importe…1 er mission : Retrouver Lily. J entra dans la grande salle ou toutes les maisons mangeaient dans un grand bruit. Je repéra facilement la tignasse rousse de la belle Lily et ne fut pas étonner de la voir se chamailler avec un certain James Potter…Chose loin d être rare. James l adorait et Lily le détestait ( ooo comme c est original). Je décida finalement de retourner dans mon dortoir pour y poser ma boite. Je monta les 5 étages, donna le mot de passe et me précipita vers ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit et r ouvrit le coffret pour y admirer le collier.

Et si je le portais ce soir ??

Je le sortit délicatement et l observa pendant a peu prés 15 minutes. Puis je descendis de mon lit et heurta une grand boite qui faisait a peu prés ma taille.

-C est a moi ça ?…a oui en effet c est a moi ça ! Déduisais je en lisant mon nom écrit en gros dessus. Il y avait une lettre accrochée a l énorme boite, je reconnus tout de suite l écriture fine et délicate de ma mère. Un grand sourire au lèvre j ouvris l enveloppe et lu a voix haute.

Ma chère fille…j aurais aimé ta présence parmi nous pour cette évènement, mais nous ne faisons ni n avons pas toujours ce que nous désirons.

Ca c est bien vrai

Oui le gros carton sous tes yeux t appartient belle et bien…Nous avons avec ton père i longuement hésité sur cette décision , mais tu avais l air si insistante, que finalement nous avons choisit.

Mon cœur s arrêta brusquement…non ils n avaient quand même pas… J eu bien du mal a continuer la lettre , me retenant de ne pas déballer comme une sauvage leur cadeau.

Ma fille nous te souhaitons tout le bonheur possible pour la suite de tes études, nous sommes fière de toi. Tu es amplement méritante de ce qui se cache derrière ce carton (si tu ne l as déjà pas ouvert).

Si vous continuez comme ça je vais l ouvrir !

_Joyeux anniversaire._

Ps : c est ta sœur grosse naze…tu nous manques beaucoup…et tu as intérêt a faire un malheur avec ça !

Avec quoi ça, avec quoi ça !

Tel que je te connais, tu ne l as pas encore ouvert pour faire durée la surprise…mais la c est bon, tu peux y aller. Gros bisous, ta sœur qui t aime (au fait tu veux pas me ramener des beaux mecs de 17 ans, mmmh, nan ??)

Je fis un grand sourire en imaginant parfaitement la moue qu elle devait faire en écrivant ce passage. Je jeta finalement la lettre sur mon lit et me précipita sur l énorme carton.

J eu un sursaut en découvrant, la chose a laquelle je tenais le plus au monde. Cela faisait un an que je n en avais pas jouer, et le faite dans voir une nouvelle devant moi me mis les larmes au yeux.

Une guitare électrique, c était belle et bien la guitare de mes rêves, celle que j avais tant convoité. Je la déballai avec une délicatesse religieuse. Elle était en bois noir vernis, avec quelques motifs gris argenté qui s y mélangé. Je déglutis et l attrapa par le manche.

Je regardai autour et à mon grand étonnement n'y découvrit aucun amplificateur. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et comme par magie un petit mot s échappa de l emballage.

Cette guitare a été choisit par un professionnel, dans un magasin d instruments magiques. Nous savons que les instruments électriques ne peuvent pas marcher dans ton école. Mais peut être qu une guitare de sorcier…

Nan ils n avaient quand même pas fait ça…oh bon sang, oh bon sang, oh bon sang ! Je la pris entre mes mains, m assit sur mon lit et effleura doucement les cordes.

12 mois exactement que je n'y avais pas touché…12 mois de retenu et elle était enfin a moi, je la tenais enfin entre mes mains. J étais tellement heureuse que j en avait le souffle coupé. Ils avaient vraiment fait des folies cette fois ci…je penserais plus tard a leur offrir moi aussi un truc du tonnerre.

Je plaça mes doigts sur le manche et pinça légèrement les cordes.

Un son raisonna en échos dans toute la chambre, éclairant par la même occasion mon visage d un sourire rayonnant.

Comme si j avais attendu ça toute ma vie, je joua le premier morceau qui me passa a l esprit. Ne me souciant même pas du boucan que cela pouvait faire a l extérieur, plus je jouais plus je ressentais le besoin de jouer encore et encore.

La musique était belle et bien une drogue…pas si mauvaise que ça !

Emportée par le son métallique je ne vis pas le temps passé et rata même la premier heure de cour de l après midi.

Je lâcha l instrument avec regret, la remis dans son étui en velours et quitta ma chambre sans cesser de regarder l étui avec envie.

Sur la route qui allait me mener a mon cours d histoire de la magie, le cour le plus ennuyeux qu il puise exister sur cette terre, je pensais a ce que j allais faire, J avais toujours eu envi de monter un groupe. Peut être que certain dirons que je suis trop jeune, mais mon père qui était une star du rock, ma initier a cet instrument a partir du moment ou mes petits doigts de bébé étaient capables de porter une guitare. C est pourtant incroyable, mais a 12 ans je me débrouillais assez bien.

J avais donc en tête de jouer avec un accompagnement de batterie ou même de basse, mais mon jeune age ne me le permettait pas. Je devais donc subir les remontrances et les moqueries de ceux a qui je proposais mon idée.

Pour l instant, j étais heureuse et il n y avait rien à redire.

La journée passa d une lenteur accablante.

A peine la cloche sonna que je me précipitai comme une flèche vers la sortie.

Si je désirais jouer de la guitare en toute tranquillité il fallait que je me trouve un coin bien a moi. Je l emballa donc avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Lily m avait déjà parlé de cette salle qui apparaissait sur commande au coin d un couloir au 6em étages. J allais donc tester la fiabilité du savoir de ma petite rouquine.

A ma grandes déception elle n y était pas. Je me laissa glisser le long du mur et faisant la grimace. Je jeta un bref coup d œil a ma montre et faillis m étouffer en me rendant compte que le temps passait finalement très vite lorsqu il ne s agissait plus de travailler. Je me mis a tourner en rond. Il fallait absolument que je trouve cette salle. Je ne tenais absolument pas a ce que tous le monde sache que j avais un penchant très aiguë pour le hard rock et que je m adonnais a cette musique. Je préférais garder cette passion pour moi même.

Je cessa de tourner en rond, me donnant mal a la tête. Et que ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir une porte qui n était pas là quelque seconde avant, apparaître. J ouvris la porte et mes yeux s agrandirent de surprise lorsque j y découvris son contenu. Elle ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde a n importe qu elle salle de classe, mais plutôt a un genre de studio. Toutes sortes d instruments décoraient les murs. Une bibliothèque imposante contenu de nombreux livres de musique, de partitions et d histoire. Au centre de la salle se tenait un piano a demi queue, verni d un blanc éclatant. Je fus tellement excitée que j avais peine a reprendre mon souffle. Malgré mon enthousiasme je m obligea a quitter la salle après avoir déposé l instrument dans un coin de la salle. J avais plus ou moins compris comment marchait la salle sur commande. Je la laissa donc, a regret bien évidemment, mais le cœur paisible, sachant très bien que jamais personne ne viendra la trouver.

Le temps avançait et il fallait que je boucle mes devoirs et que je me prépare….Eeeeeeeet oui il fallait que je me prépare.

Je remontai donc dans ma chambre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-Aaaaaah ne souris pas comme ça….j ai mal a u yeux me cria Lily lorsque j entra dans notre chambre.

-Ah-Ah, très drôle !

Je ressortis avec elle, en direction de la bibliothèque et nous y passions bien deux heures pour terminer tous ce que nous avions à faire

L'heure fatidique approchait. Ni une, ni deux et sans dire un mot a ma charmante amie, j alla me « préparer ». Il me fallu bien une heure pour considérer que j étais présentable. Je l imaginais déjà d ici, me tenant la main….des regards langoureuuuux. Oooooooh j ai hââââte.

Je me regarda pour la mille et unième fois dans la glace de ma salle de bain.

Je portais une petite jupe blanche, brodée de tulipes violettes, et un T-shirt mauve, qui d après Lily allait très bien avec la couleur de mes yeux.

Je m entoura d une grande cape pour ne pas installer le soupçon dans la salle commune. J allais être en avance c était sur, mais je ne voulais pas qu il croit que je n était pas ponctuelles non plus….j avais entendu dire, quelque part qu il considérait cela comme un manque de respect.

Je tourna sur moi même, puis me mis de profile. Je fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir désespéré face a ma poitrine qui s entêtait a ne pas pousser.

-Mais aller, quoi….qu est ce que je vous ai fait ???Poussez !

J avais pourtant tout essayé, les chaussettes, les pamplemousses, mais rien ne marchait. J avais même essayé un sort…mieux ne vaut pas vous parler du résultat que ça m avait donné.

Finalement je sortis et alla rejoindre le coin de rendez vous avec toutes sortes d idées en tête, aussi romantiques les unes que les autres.

J avais encore du mal a croire ce qui m arrivait. Le grand, le beau, le séduisant Lucius Malfoy tenait a fêter mon anniversaire en tête a tête. Il n était même pas encore arrivé que j étais déjà raide dingue de lui.

Les secondes devinrent des minutes, des minutes des minutes et des minutes des minutes (mon d-ieu que c est naze).

Un craquement me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Peut importe qui c était, je le recevais en tous cas avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il était là !

Face a moi !

Un grand sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Je dû retenir mes jambes de ne pas trembler et mon cœur de ne pas faire un saut hors de ma poitrine.

Mais mon excitation resta en suspend lorsque tout un groupe de serpentard le suivit derrière lui, sortant de l obscurité du hall d entrée.

-Bon…Bonsoir !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, et resta planté a quelque mètre de moi, me dévisageant d une manière suspecte.

-C est tes amis derrière ??Demandais je d une petite voix timide.

_Mais quelle conne, je ne peux rien sortir de mieux ??_

-Qui tous ça ??Eh bien oui, il y a George, Anita, Josh, Amos…et…ah oui….ma petite amie ! Finit il en entourant son bras autour des épaules d une jolie blonde qui c était rapprochée de lui.

-Comment ??M étouffais je.

-On est venu fêter ton anniversaire non ???Et bien que la fête commence ! Siffla t il en souriant méchamment. Il sortit de sa poche un gros sachet, que je ne tarda pas a reconnaître pour en avoir souvent utilisé.

Sans un seul regard, il me lança la première bombabouse, qui s écrasa sur ma jupe en lâchant une odeur pestilentiel.

Je resta pétrifier…je n avais pas besoin de baisser la tête pour comprendre que mon vêtement était en mauvais état. Un confusion total s installa en moi…

Finalement, n était ce pas plutôt un piége, face a ma naïveté.

Je ne ressentais rien. Ni haine, ni amour…seulement de l étonnement et encore de l étonnement alors que les autres suivaient leur chef en me lapidant de ces projectiles fétides.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, pour ne pas en recevoir sur le visage. L odeur commençait a m étouffer.

Pourquoi n avais je pas pensée a ça avant…avant de me faire humilier…avant de me rendre compte que finalement l amour que l on pouvait ressentir pour un être humain n était que sottise et tromperie.

Je n étais pas du genre a me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais j avais pour l instant beaucoup trop du mal a encaisser ce qui se passer.

Finalement, je ressentais quelque chose, oui….de la tristesse.

Les rires des filles et des garçons raisonnent dans le hall tandis que je ne cessais de servir de cible. Mais pourquoi personne ne venait ?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu une fille comme toi pouvait intéresser un mec comme moi ???Nan mais regarder moi cette gourde ! Ria t il

Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer. Etait ce normal ?

-T'es qu une sale sang de bourbe, retourne d ou tu viens et restes y !

C était étrange de voir comme de simples paroles, pouvaient être beaucoup plus douloureuses que ce qu ils m avaient infligé jusqu a maintenant.

J ignore encore combien de temps passa jusqu a ce que leur supplice cesse. Cinq secondes, cinq minutes ou même peut être cinq heures. En tous cas, je n avais plus la notion du temps.

Trop déçu et accablé pour prendre mes jambes a mon cou et m enfuir ou encore leur foncer dedans, je me laissai faire, jusqu a que tout cela s arrête.

Je me releva finalement…seule dans le grand halle, dans l obscurité…ainsi que dans le même état d esprit que la salle… Je traîna les pieds jusqu a la porte principal et y mit toute ma force pour la pousser, di-u seul sait a quelle point elle était lourde.

Trop faible et trop honteuse pour retourner dans ma chambre comme si, rien ne c était passé. Je préférais m isoler, seule dans un coin et remuer des pensées macabres.

J avais toujours eu l air d être impassible aux remarques désobligeantes et aux méchancetés qu on pouvait dire a mon appartenance au monde des moldu…mais venant de la bouche d une personne que j avais tant vénérer et idéalisé avant de l avoir connu fut une énorme bêtise. Ne jamais juger quelqu'un par son apparence….Sirius me l avait répéter mainte et mainte fois.

Je marchais lentement dans le parc, chaque pas, plus lourd que le prochain, je me demandais si a un moment ou a un autre je n allais pas trébucher. Peut être que c est ce que je souhaitais au fond…qui sait ! Le ciel était dépourvu du moindre nuage…et malgré la clarté de la lune, il faisait un froid sec et désagréable…j avais l impression qu au fur et a mesure que mes pas m amener vers la forêt interdite, la lune s assombrissait. Mais encore une fois, je n en prenais pas compte. Ces histoires de divinations ne m avait jamais intéressé. La tête baissée, je continuais ma lente progression vers l inconnu. Et dire que c était le jour de mon anniversaire, tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…alors j étais à ce point là aussi repoussante ??Devrais je blâmer mes origines ?? Je baissa ma tête vers ma jupe inondée d un liquide jaunâtre et nauséabond. Mes larmes qui c étaient calmés, reprirent leur chemin de plus belle. Ma respiration se saccadait bien que j essayais de prendre de grande bouffé d air….l asthme n avait pas toujours bon pour ce genre de situation, je chercha frénétiquement dans mes poches le pulvérisateur, mais en vain, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort…Je m étouffais. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, mais avant que je ne m écroule misérablement, je m attrapa a la première branche d un arbre qui bordait la frontière de la forêt. Ma chute fut moins pénible mais l air me manquait de plus en plus et les larmes au lieu de se calmer progressivement redoublaient de force. J étais pour ainsi dire dans un état lamentable.

-J en est marre !!Sanglotais je avec le peu de souffle qui me restait.

Je me laissa glisser le long de l arbre en pleurant tout ce que j avais pu contenir jusqu à là.

-Pourquoi moi…qu est ce que j ai fais !!

Ma vue était floue…

-Mais qu'est ce que j ai fait bon sang !!Criais je aussi fort que possible après la lune qui me narguait du regard…il fallait bien que je m en prenne a quelqu'un !!?

Sous le coup du chagrin et du désespoir, j arracha tous ce que je pouvais, déchira mon haut a moitié, tacha ma jupe encore plus qu elle ne l était déjà…en poussant des cris a fendre l âme. Ma main toucha mon cou, et sans réfléchir, j arracha le collier que Sirius m avais offert quelques heures avant et le jeta le plus loin possible. Enfin essouffler, je me laissa péniblement retomber sur mes fesses entre deux sanglots. Je ne fis pas attention au léger bruit d eau, prouvant que je n allais sûrement pas retrouver le bijou de si tôt. Je planta mon visage dans mes genoux et me laissa aller en pleurant.

-Plus jamais…plus jamais…

Finalement, il n y avait pas que cela….disons que c était une accumulation de certaine petite chose par ci et par là, et que la présence de mon asthme n avait pas beaucoup améliorer la situation.

-Je souhaiterais, être une fille indépendante, forte et sûre d elle….je souhaite être une fille indépendante, forte et sûre…je souhaite être une fille indépendante forte et sûre…. Murmurais je pour moi même… Indépendante, forte et sûre d elle…indépendante forte et sûre d elle….indé…dante…fo…elle…indé….

_…__!¤¤¤¤(----)¤¤¤¤ !…_

Une douce chaleur enveloppait mon corps…j étais douillettement allongée, je ne savais ou…est je m en fichais littéralement…tous ce que je savais c est que mon corps demandait un sommeil plus rassasié. J aurais pu dormir toute la journée si cela était possible dans la chaleur de ces draps et de cette énorme couette qui réchauffe mon corps comme jamais, comme si elle avait été faite a ma mesure.

Mes yeux encore clos filtraient la faible lumière du jour, mais présente.

Je repassa rapidement en revu les événements de la nuit dernière. Mon cœur se serra et j eus l impression d avoir un énorme morceau de pain coincé dans ma gorge…J avais encore envi de pleurer, mais je m y empêcha…j essaya de penser a autre chose et de profiter de cette instant de calme et de sérénité pour faire le point et oublié ce qui était arrivé…le passé était le passé, toujours ce dire ça !

J inspira profondément, pour ne pas mettre mes nerfs a vifs et expira aussi longtemps que je le pu.

Ce n était pas un salo dans son genre qui allait me gâcher la vie…j allais combattre et faire mon possible pour ne plus jamais me mettre dans un état pareille, je devais avouer que j avais été beaucoup trop loin la nuit dernière. Je m étira légèrement puis me lova au fond du lit, gardant un maximum de cette chaleur envoûtante.

Dans un mouvement accidentel, je frôla quelque chose qui n avait pas sa place ici, c était chaud...c était mou…C était…AAAaaaarggghhh c est vivant !!

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ??Me susurra une voix suave a l oreille.

Je sursauta et ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Un homme blond se tenait allongé tout prés de moi, un coude sur un des nombreux et des moelleux oreillers.

Je fus tellement abasourdie que je resta immobile a l observer les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes volantes.

-Non évidement…comment aurait on pu passer une nuit paisible !!Ricana t il en me caressant la joue.

Je déglutis bruyamment en l observant avec horreur.

Mais qu est ce que ce type faisait dans mon lit.

Il se redressa légèrement et je remarqua a ma plus grande épouvante qu il avait enfilé le déguisement d Adam. J'hoquetai, encore beaucoup trop choquée pour dégager sa main de ma joue.

Il s allongea pratiquement sur moi et encadra mon visage de ses bras. Peut importe ce que ce fut, mais c était loin de me plaire…Je poussa un hurlement en le repoussant aussi fort que mes petits bras me le permettaient…Je me dégagea bien vite de son étreinte et tomba lourdement sur le marbre froid.

J étais nue.

Je poussa un autre hurlement aigu et tira brusquement le drap du lit pour me couvrir.

L'homme blond me regardait avec amusement faire tout mon possible pour cacher ma nudité.

Je leva doucement mes yeux vers lui, craignant qu il ne m est aperçu aussi nue qu un ver. Je rebaissa tout de suite les yeux vers un autre endroit que le lit ou il était allongé…aussi peu couvert que moi même. Je me releva promptement et me précipita vers ce qui me semblait être une porte de sortie…mais avant même que je ne l ai ouvert, le type a poil sur le lit, m avait rattrapé et claqua la porte sous mon nez…Oooooooh seigneuuuur ou suis je….

Il me coinça contre la porte en bois vernis et déposa des baisés sauvages dans le cou…je me débattis autant que je le pu, mais il fut moins facile a écarter que la première fois.

-Tu croyais m échapper comme ça, ma jolie…il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours !!Sur ce il dégagea le drap qui couvrait ma poitrine…Ma….ma poitrine ????!!!! Mais c est quoi ce truc, bordel !! Je poussa un autre cri et inconsciemment donna un coup sec de genou a l endroit le plus sensible pour un homme.

Ce fus a son tour de pousser un cri, étouffer par sa gorge…il tomba progressivement a terre. Je le regardai avec horreur se tordre de douleur.

-Désolé !lâchais je timidement en attrapant une chemise qui traînait par terre et un jean trop large pour moi.

Je m apprêtais a sortir de la chambre en courant, lorsque je passa devant un long miroir bordé de frise, incrusté de petit diamant et de couleur or.

Une femme se tenait debout, a moitié nue, le visage pâle. Elle me fixait, incrédule, les sourcils froncés. Je porta ma main a ma bouche pour étouffer un nouveau cri.

Le femme…la femme qui était en face de moi, avait une terrible ressemblance à ce que j étais…

Le visage de la jeune femme devint d une couleur blanche aspirine, ses épaules s affaissèrent et ses yeux noirs s arrondirent sous le choc.

Mais que m arrivait il…je rêvais…c était impossible, tout cela n était pas réel, n est ce pas ???N EST CE PAS ??

Effrayée par mon apparence, je poussai le miroir qui se fracassa dans un bruit de vitre cassé contre le marbre beige, et pris la fuite aussi vite que je le pouvais.

La femme qui était en face de moi, n était autre que moi…

…………………………………………………….. ;;

Y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alors vous me dite et vous me dire ce que vous en pensseez héhéhéhéhéh

Bisooo

A oui au fait je veux des review et que ça saute


End file.
